


A Brother's Comeuppance

by Dracosani



Category: Neighbors (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete should of known Teddy would never tolerate betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing, hoping getting this off my chest will be the kick I need.

Pete felt nervous as he walked through the Delta Psi house. It had gone too far this war between Teddy and the guys next door and it wasn’t fair on Stella, being just a baby and having her parents separated. It brought back memories of yelling voices, slamming door and fighting matches over everything regardless of whether people saw. He remembered hiding under his bed with his toys, pretending the noises were distant thunder.

Forcing the painful memories away, he stepped through the house. Stepping through the foyer, he heard Teddy in one of the rooms.

“Lame isn’t it Pete?” Teddy sat sombrely smoking in a chair sitting silently eyeing the board of so-called legends

Pete approached cautiously “Wow, there isn’t anyone around here, yo what lame? What’s going on?”

“We’re on probation, we’re not going end up on this” pointing to the board with a bat

“That is kind of lame, but also kind of meaningless right?” Pete reasoned.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“No man I just mean you’re the president, if you want to be up there so bad, put your picture up on one going to stop you”

Teddy leaned forward to make his point “Cause then I didn’t earn it, it doesn’t mean anything if you don’t earn it”

“Who cares?” Pete joked trying to lighten the mood in the room.

“Who cares? Are you kidding me? You’re the VP man, we wanted this since we were freshmen” Teddy argued.

“Dude that was four years ago ok, we were fucking virgins alright, we about to be like adults now, in two week none of this is even going to matter”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I mean you do realise that all this stuff is all bullshit right? It’s all made up, like my brother’s fraternity also thinks they invented beer pong” Pete disputed.

“Well your brothers a liar” Pointing the bat at Pete’s chest in anger.

“Alright let’s put that down” Pete gently pushed down the bat “dude I don’t want you to take this the wrong way but I think you freaking out about what you’re going to do next year”

Teddy questioned “What”

“I’m trying to be your friend ok? But I don’t know why you try to hide this stuff from me, I’m a psychology minor you know that” Pete reassured as Teddy childishly mimed his words “Dude why do you think your so obsessed about that old couple next door alright? It’s because they remind you of the future alright I’m sorry but it’s true”

Teddy exploded “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You’re trying to be my friend? Well why don’t you go fuck my girlfriend again?”

Pete aghast questioned “what”

“Yeah” Teddy mocked

“I thought we were over that, what are you talking about?”

“HOW THE FUCK WOULD I BE COOL WITH THAT MAN?! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!” Teddy roared his anger finally let out, waving the bat around.

“WHAT ARE YOU…? WE SAID ALL THOSE THINGS! ALRIGHT! THEY RHYMED, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Pete gestured

“WE SAID SOME SHIT THAT RHYMED? ARE YOU CRAZY MAN? HOW THE FUCK WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER? You don’t think that clearly trying to mask how I really felt so I tried to bro out with you?” Teddy sarcastically responded mocking Pete’s psychology minor.

“I DON’T KNOW? YOU A GOOD ACTOR, WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO THIINK?, What do you want from me? How can I make this right man?” Pete exclaimed. At this Teddy went silent and still, a variety of emotions swept over his eyes.

“There was a brother, long ago, who saw his own brother betray his trust like you did” Teddy stoically remarked, his eyes unfocused, looking back at history.

“Teddy, I’m sorry alright, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you man” Pete begged, trying to make his best friend understand.

“A brother who betrayed the trust of another must be punished, so it was said, the traitor was at the whims of the betrayed” Teddy’s eyes remained unfocused, his blank voice quietly echoing in the empty house.

“You want to punish me?” Pete’s voice barely rose in the room. Timidly looking over at Teddy’s figure silently watching him from across the room, a deep churning feeling rose in his gut trying to warn him of something, but wanting his friend back was more of an incentive to ignore it. “Look man, whatever you want, I just want us to go back the way we were”.

“Do you know what he did?” Teddy continued “He announced to the other brothers that the only way to claim back his pride was to take the other’s in his stead”. Teddy took slow steps towards Pete as the latter’s eyes widen in realisation of Teddy’s claim. “He took the brother before the whole fraternity, and Fucked him” Teddy’s voice a low snarl, as he backed Pete against the wall, beside the board. 

“Teddy, what are you saying man?” Pete voice broke in chuckles that failed to hide his nerves, “None of this is real alright, and you know this”. Desperate to back away from the situation, the pit of his stomach dropped away at the implications of his friend’s words. Shaking minutely, Pete turned away from Teddy’s burning eyes, forcing his voice still, “Teddy, you know I would do anything for you man, but… I mean… come on dude?”

Teddy’s hand griped the Pete’s chin, twisting it to face him “We were brothers Petey, all of us but I loved you more than all of them and you deceived me” Teddy’s eyes burned with fury but his voice remained coldly indifferent.

“Teddy, please anything but that” Pete pleaded, trying to bargain with Teddy, the thought of his friends, Scoonie, Garf and the others witnessing his humiliation filled him with near panic and horror. His gasping breathe further increased his anxiety, “please Teddy, come on man, please don’t do this dude, I’ll do anything else please, but not this” Pete begged.

Teddy silent throughout Pete’s praying, content to watch his friend begged for leniency. This was one tale that sprouted from truth, two brothers so close that they could have been one person, once stayed in Delta Psi Beta till one day one betrayed the other by sleeping with the others girlfriend, the punishment was such that the first brother could gain back his honour by taking the other. He took his friend in front of the entire frat to display the punishment for betrayal. From then on his friend was known as the others bitch, he was still member of the fraternity but lived under the other for the rest of his days.

“Shhh Petey” Teddy’s voice almost mockingly comforting as he stroked the side of Pete’s face, a sham of soothing him. “I know you are scared buddy, but I’m not like that, I will not call the rest of the guys. We only need one witness and I’m going to give you a choice, I can take either your mouth” his fingers gliding over the pouted lips before running down his chest, around his back to cup his rear “or I can take your ass”.

“Fuck sakes Teddy” Pete exclaimed, reaching up to try and push him away but he may as well of tried to move the house. With Teddy’s hand firmly placed on his behind and the other pinned to the side of his body preventing him from escape. “Teddy, this isn’t real, this world we live in doesn’t last forever” scrabbling his hands against his Teddy’s chest but the body before him may as well be made of stone.

“I loved you Petey, I would have done anything for you, didn’t you love me?” Teddy murmured privately as he continued to loom over Pete. “I would have given you everything” Teddy continued to whisper heedless of Pete situation “make your choice Pete”.

“I’m not going to choose Teddy, this is fucking stupid” Pete bit out, never ceasing his struggles to free himself. “This is not real, do you fucking understand that? All of this is not going to last after we graduate, this world will end alright, this time next year we will have fucking jobs, responsibilities man”, resting his hands on Teddy’s chest, he calmed himself to try a reason with his friend.

Teddy’s face tuned blank with callousness “then I will pick, but it will take a while for the rest of the brothers to get here”.

Pete earlier panic returned, full force at the words. “No, dude please, not that”.

“Then choose”.

“My mouth” Pete’s voice barely above a horsed whisper, as he ducked his head unable to look Teddy in the eye from his choice, this was the lesser of two evils.

Teddy stepped back to the centre of the room pulling Pete along with him. Pete noticed the only other person in the room was Assjuice, the sick motherfucker was likely jizzing himself with excitement, ever since his hazing which Pete was a part of, he wanted nothing more than to see him on his knees.

Teddy placed a hand on Pete’s shoulder and pressed down. Pete lowered himself to his knees before Teddy, his face at Teddy’s crotch level.

“Take me out Pete” Teddy instructed impassively, looking down on Pete like a god before him.

Pete reached with trembling hands at Teddy’s fly, pulling down the zip the sound seemed thunderous in the quiet room. Pete slowly felt into Teddy’s pants, pushing aside his boxers to grasp at his dick.

It was warm to touch, even soft it was a decent size, thick veins running down the sides. Swallowing his fear, Pete hesitated at the sight of Teddy’s phallus, aware of Teddy’s eyes on him like a physical touch. At the corner of his eyes, Assjuice smirking face made him grimly aware of him state, wishing that it was anyone other than him as a witness despite the humiliation.

“Now Pete” Teddy’s voice calm with a trace of impatience, his eyes boring down at Pete on his knees before him.

Pete slowly leaned forward and swallowed the head, his face burned with humiliation, it didn’t taste as bad as he thought. With both Teddy and Assjuice eyes, still on him, made the situation all the more embarrassing. Slowly pressing forward, he continued to engulf the cock before him, forcing himself against the need to throw up.

Gagging, Pete hesitates, only managing half of his friend’s member. But Teddy dissatisfied with that reached down and grasped the back of Pete’s head, forcing it down further.

Pete gagged, chocking on the flesh. “Come on Petey, breathe through your nose just like we taught those sophomores, remember” Teddy encouraged, still pulling his friend closer despite his discomfort. 

Pete felt the organ slowly slide further back in his mouth, fighting valiantly not to throw up he struggled to breathe through his nose. Slowly he realised Teddy cock growing, like it was alive, hitting the back of his throat, causing his gagging to start up again.

Teddy refused to let him go, holding his head, controlling his movement like he controlled everything else. Pete shifted his tongue hoping to ease the discomfort, his tongue brush the underside of Teddy’s dick and he heard a sharp inhale from the action. Internally he couldn’t help but be smug at the fact that Teddy wasn’t as unaffected as he portrayed.

He suckled at the piece of flesh in his mouth, using his hands to grip the base in order to try and gain what little control he could get. The salty precome flavouring the organ, he couldn’t help but swallow what was in his mouth, the action caused the throat to flutter around the manhood.

Teddy groaned at the sensation, involuntarily jerking at the feeling. If he had known Pete would be such a good cocksucker he would have done this long ago. He would have to learn a thing or two about not gagging from that bitch Brooke and then he would be perfect, the pleasure of a moist tight tunnel surrounding his dick, there no better feeling. Tightening his hands around Pete’s head, he braced himself to spill.

Pete noticed Teddy’s movements becoming jerky, rutting into Pete as he raced closer and closer to completion. His head burrowing into Teddy’s groin, as the balls slapped against his chin, he struggled to keep up. The musky aroma of Teddy’s body climbed into Pete’s nose, closing his eyes he braced himself for the ending.

Teddy pulled Pete tight against him “Swallow” he ordered.

Trying to pull away was near enough impossible, Pete felt Teddy’s cock twitch, squirming against Teddy’s grip he tried to pull away. But Teddy’s restraint was like steel, instead he had no choice but to follow orders. Teddy’s come poured down his throat, gulping it down, Pete grappled with trying not to throw up.

Finally Teddy released him, before folding himself back into his pants. Sputtering, Pete wiped the come and spit trail from his chin.

“Always knew you were a bitch Pete” Assjuice smirked down at him, not bothering to hide the hardon in his slacks. “You look so fucking good on your knees, You going to have plenty of practice” as he made a move towards Pete, he was blocked by a bat across his chest.

“You don’t touch him” Teddy snarled.

“Fuck, why? I told you about the old people hiding a camera, I looked out for you man. He fucking betrayed you and he should be punished for it” Assjuice shrieked

Pete shuddered on his knees, knowing if Assjuice had his way then he would servicing the entire frat.

“Yes, yes he did but the old people tricked him, he would never have done it” Teddy reasoned “but I am the one he betrayed not the frat so only I am the one who going to punish him”

Assjuice spluttered, frustrated at this, he would have had Pete on his knees before him but he couldn't argue with Teddy, after all he was the only one who treated him like a human being. But he had helped him with the old people, didn’t that count?

“Come on man” Assjuice joked “the bitch needs to be taught a lesson”

Teddy turned to face Assjuice, his entire body rigid and growled slowly “No one touches him but me, now get out”

Assjuice whimpered at the change of tone “But...”

“Get, Out” Teddy roared, his eyes blazing at the insolence, gripping the bat tight and made to step forward.

Pete watched as Assjuice cowered and scurried off before being yanked to his feet by Teddy. Teddy had wrapped his arms around Pete and held him close, his face mere inches from his own.

“You belong to me now Petey, whenever and where I call you Will come, understand, you belong to me now” Teddy breathed his eyes riveted to his own.

“Teddy, please” Pete whimpered despite the fact Teddy was no longer looking at him but over his shoulder. Teddy manhandled him closer to the windows and spun him around, before re-wrapping his arms around him like steel bands and resting his head on his shoulder.

Pete stare out of the window confused to why Teddy would bring him to the window. A car had pulled up next door and out stepped the old couple. Realisation hit, Teddy wasn't done with them.

“Teddy, dude enough, you’ve won, you don’t need to do this anymore alright” Pete pleaded his eyes focused on the baby in their arms.

“No Pete, like you they have forced my hand and need to be punished too” Teddy stoic voice purred before pressing a kiss to the side of Pete’s neck.


End file.
